Time is on my side
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: This wouldn't be the first time Al's ended up in the morgue, and probably won't be the last. It just so happened to be Henry's this time around. "Father's Son"&"My Best Friend's a..." verse Future fic. Far outside the rest of the series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Forever or DGM, I'm just having some non-profit fun

A/N: Not dead!

Lucas was rolling in a body the moment Henry returned from lunch, "Shootout, cops took this poor guy down. Looks like a casualty. Kinda sad really."

Henry frowned, checking the file set by him, "Male, Caucasian, late teens to early 20s. 6 shots to the chest and body, am I reading this right?"

"They didn't need to call you Doc, this guy jumped in the path while they were firing at an armed assailant. From what the cops that brought him in were saying, the other guy was packing full on machine guns, and I'm not talking those hand held ones." Henry blinked as the body was lifted by the assistants onto his table. "The cops made a list. 6 bullets located, said they dropped him instantly. He barely even twitched. Said we might find 4 different guns involved, one of them didn't know if she hit him or the assailant he was that close."

"Mind my asking what they said about the assailant?" Henry was starting to wonder if he should expect more company as he pulled back the sheet.

"Holy cow," Lucas' eyes went wide, though Henry honestly couldn't fault him for stepping back. He tilted his head at Lucas sudden pulling away and covering his mouth, "Please tell me they didn't just gun down some kids larping?"

"Larping?"

"Live Action Roll Play, it's basically, it's pretend. You dress up as a character and stay in that character during the larp."

Henry shook his head as he pulled on gloves, "I don't believe anything I'm seeing is pretend." He brushed a hand over one sharply pointed ear before tilting it away from black hair curling behind it, not surprised when Lucas was over his shoulder watching. "These aren't prosthetics, they're real."

Henry pulled back, making Lucas shuffle when he realized he was crowding the doctor, "Get him prepped for autopsy," He blinked down at the odd design on the chest of the black coat the young man had been wearing, "And try not to damage that, it might be a clue where he came from."

"6 slugs, one graze, bullet to the heart is my preliminary cause of death," Henry just nodded as he continued with his paperwork, "Doc, this kid's had a rough life..."Henry blinked up at his pale assistant, "you might wanna look at this."

Henry blinked at the bare pale chest of the young corpse, "I count no less than 4 impalement scars."

"Figured that was what they were," Lucas kept his eyes downcast as he held out a set of fresh gloves, working with the Doc long enough to know when that slight twitch to his hands meant he wanted to detail his search. "I saw a scar on his femoral when I prepped him, another on his arm, if I didn't know any better I'd say the kid lost it at one point and had it reattached."

"I was wrong," Henry was staring at the odd ragged star pattern across the center of the man's chest, "6 impalements, they went for the heart multiple times. How did he survive that?"

"I've got a theory Doc but you ain't gonna like it, check this out," Lucas tilted the man's chin up and tipped the jaw so that it fell open, reveling extremely sharp teeth. Henry could tell instantly there was no filing involved and they weren't capped to look that way.

"Yes Lucas, thank you, I'll start the autopsy shortly, I need a coffee, it's been a trying day." Lucas looked about to ask something but stopped and headed back to the body, "Cream and an over abundance of sugar is how you take it, right Lucas?"

That got a head swiveled back in his direction and a shy smile, "Yeah, right as always Doc. Thanks."

When Henry returned he saw Lucas' sad expression as he looked at a mangled bullet he'd just pulled from the torso, "Doc, ya ain't gonna like this but something's wrong here."

Henry set the coffees down to look over at the bullet waved at him. "What's the problem?"

"No tissue, no ricochet hell there's no blood on it; I just pulled it from the body."

Henry snatched the forceps to look at the bullet, mushrooming, slight damage from where it had hit and eventually exited the breast plate but nothing otherwise. "Huh, is that the last one?"

"Nope just the first one I grabbed," Lucas went back to work, shifting from the chest to the right shoulder where another bullet was lodged.

"Catalogue any anomalies from here on out," Henry stated as he saw Lucas nod from the corner of his eye while he headed into his office.

Lucas was taking an abnormal amount of time just with removing the bullets but Henry understood perfectly well why. The whole thing put to mind a cadaver has been shot and not a living breathing human, but even after that it still didn't make sense. Henry didn't get much chance at analyzing the body as another was already rolled in, "I've got it Lucas just stay on the John Doe."

Jo had come down soon after Henry was able to start the autopsy of the, otherwise normal, body. He was in the middle of explaining how impalement could possibly be accidental outside of a construction site or industry setting when they both heard a sharp long gasp and turned toward the yelp and clatter of instruments hitting the floor. Both blinked as the body brought in earlier sat up right and started coughing desperately. "My god Henry call 911."

"He can't be alive, his heart was obliterated." Lucas was gasping himself and scrambling back as the younger man sat on the slab and panted to try to get air. "How," Henry was actually in shock until the coughing started again, this time painfully hard as the man cleared his throat before turning away. Something metallic hit the floor close by, making them all blink at the mangled remains of a bullet.

"Sorry to startle you, but I can't say this is my first time."

Jo and Henry blinked at each other before realizing Lucas was hyperventilating. "Lucas."

The young man had long since righted himself, though he was dressed in only scrub pants and his otherwise tattered black coat, "The top would be too confining," is all the explanation they got while Lucas seemed to want to say something.

"How did you end up in my morgue?"

"I was tracking a level 2 and got tunnel vision, I didn't see the cops. Don't worry I'm fine now, thanks for removing that bullet. I can't use my heart when it gets damaged and my body tends to go into a hibernation like state when I take that kind of damage."

Everyone, save the young man, jumped when the door suddenly burst open, "Please tell me-" Lieutenant Reece's eyes narrowed at the odd cross sigil on the young man's coat and she sighed and rested her hand on her chest, "Thank god."

"I'm alright, thank you for worrying for me."

"Arystar, right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Don't 'Ma'am' me, what the hell are you doing getting shot by my people? I thought your lot were supposed to be use to dodging bullets."

'Arystar' shrugged, "What can I say? I have no self preservation, kinda runs in the family."

Lt. Reece shook her head, "Was there anyone else with you out there?"

"No, just me and the Akuma, which I think is still out there so if I'm free to go?"

"Why the hell wouldn't you be? Go on, get the hell outa here," Reece threw a hand toward the door in a dismissive gesture. "Henry, do me a favor and 'forget' this happened?"

"Never, Madame," Henry smirked at the eye rolling glare he got, "I won't mention it if you don't though."

Reece just rubbed her eyes as the young man headed for the door, "I'll explain later, just…" she gave a chuckle, "It's kind of a long story."

"I've got nothing but time," Henry smiled, making 'Arystar' tilt his head back to him and smirk. "If you'd care for a drink sometime, you can find me at Abe's antiques. Bit of a family business."

He got very sharp toothed grin at that, "Perhaps another time Doctor, I'm on the clock."

Chapter

Henry was just turning off the lights when he heard the door to the morgue bang open, "Doc, you there?"

He instantly had the lights back on, making the pale young man reach to cover his eyes while his other hand held at his side, "Arystar?"

"Yeah, any chance I could get a hand? If you hadn't guessed I hate hospitals," Arystar stumbled, making Henry reach out, "Don't touch me, it's okay, it's not my blood but it's corrosive to anything organic so don't touch it." Henry was a bit flabbergasted at the long slender appendage snapping toward the table close by and again when he realized the long black cape, he'd assumed, trailing behind the boy lifted up to drop uselessly back to the ground. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Can you help out? Gettin' kinda woozy."

"What happened?"

Arystar propped himself up against the table as Henry ran for gloves, finally moving his hand to reveal an object protruding from his side. "Akuma, got knocked out for a bit. Came too it was trying to bulldoze me. Lost a lot of blood before I could stop it. Damn thing got away. Pinned me to the wall long enough that I lost sight of it."

"This isn't going to be pleasant," Henry tapped at the object, it looked to be a horn, snapped off. No doubt damaging the kidneys as well as intestine. "It burns doesn't it?"

"Always does when I get a stomach wound. Acid or bacteria starts eating at the rest of the body-"

Henry blinked, layman as it was it was true, "That's right. Uh how do you want me to do this?"

"Right now if I had the strength I'd already have it out. Just do it, and watch out for my tail, it tends to lash out when that happens."

Henry winced as he got a grip on what little of the 'horn' as he could, frowning and bringing his leg up when he couldn't pull it free. A foot against the table and a bit of growling whimpers and he was finally able to pull it loose. "That's one problem gone, how is it not bleeding?"

"Cause I don't want it to," Arystar's eyes were starting to glass over, "Might sleep awhile Doc. Do me a favor, don't let them put me in the ground again?"

Henry blinked and looked confused for a second then it clicked, "Don't worry, son, I won't."

"Thanks," Henry was able to catch the slight sway and help the young man down to rest peacefully on the slab, seemingly dead to the rest of the world.

"How long as he been here?" Reece had come down upon rumor of a 'body' the good doctor just hadn't let go yet. She knew instantly who it was, and what to do if it came to the fact that the body was just that, a body.

"This will be day 3," Henry said as he switched out the bag of nutrients he'd been slipping to the 'corpse', smiling as the unnaturally pale skin started to finally show some color. "He said not to put him in the ground, again."

Reece winced and looked so worried, "Then this has happened before."

"The boy's been impaled 7 times now if you count this incident, I'd say it's happened more than just the one time." Henry was still fussing with the bag and turning equally worried eyes toward the lieutenant, "He's getting better, the wounds are healing. He's not dead yet, no matter what any readings say."

Henry kept an eye on the 'corpse' still on full display, he didn't want to risk the coolers slowing the healing process anymore than he knew the lack of calorie intake was or the chill causing an even deeper 'hibernation' state. He stopped in mid explanation on the weapons that could cause the wounds to a body he was examining at the slightest lift he noted of the chest. "Arystar?"

He rushed over but never got a response, though the chest continued to lift and lower ever so slowly. "Lucas get vitals on him, I'm sure you remember how to do that."

Lucas jumped, still extremely 'creeper out' about the whole thing that'd been going on for several days but headed over to get a few off the cuff readings. "He's got a pulse, at this point I'd be calling EMS."

"He doesn't need a hospital, if he flatlines again they won't know what's going on. Just, watch him, tell me if anything changes."

A soft shimmer was seen within the dark room, blinking in and out of existence while the occupant started sitting up.

The slab nearby shifted, the sheet over it being pushed back as another sat up to yawn softly and blink at the 'corpse' on the neighboring slab. "Arystar?"

"Mmhmm," Henry stood up to check the other occupant. "Were you sleeping in a morgue?"

Henry laughed as he tilted the light away before turning it on, blinking slightly at the sudden flash of gold before Arystar shielded his eyes from the light. "Sorry I need to check you before we get you up and moving."

"I'm alright, just got use to the dark. Vision's already clearing. Just hungry."

Henry was already checking his pulse, sighing softly at its strong steady beat before patting the closest shoulder, "Let's see if we can find something that will deliver this late. I don't want to leave in case you fall asleep again."

"I didn't end up in the ground," Henry blinked at the soft words as he gave the person on the other end of the phone the address, "Thank you."

"Never thank me for not burying you alive." Henry winced, "It isn't fun waking up afterword, at least in my experience."

Henry was absolutely floored with how much Arystar was able to eat, the young man hadn't even finished by the time he saw Lucas head in and flip the rest of the lights on. "Doc? What are you doing here so early?"

Arystar winced at the light change before smiling softly and eating a few more bites of his Chinese, "I woke up, bright lights can bother my eyes so he left them off, sorry."

"Still hungry?" Henry asked as Lucas was trying to shake off his shocked expression.

"Always, comes with the territory," Arystar just smiled and reached to snag something from his coat to take a swig from it and tuck it back out of sight, "But this is more than enough to tide me over. Thanks again Doc."

Lucas, for the most part, kept his curiosity in check and went to work. Setting his ear buds in his ears when he realized that Arystar appeared to just be staying 'under watch' of Doctor Morgan until he was given a clear bill of health. He was so wrapped up in his music he winced and jumped back as the sight of a black snake sliding across the floor. "Watch my tail please," Arystar gave a strained smile, Lucas' eyes just about bugged out of his head when he realized the younger man had a large black leather wing draped over empty tables so Henry could look at the damage to them.

"There's not much I can do with these Arystar, I don't know the first thing about bats."

"It's alright Doc I just need to make sure you don't feel any broken areas or anything out of joint. I was laying on my back so I don't think they were put away right."

Lucas winces at the gouges in the leather webbing and reached out, "That must hurt so much."

Arystar shrugged, "I've had worse."

"I would not suggest any flight," Henry winced softly, "If you are capable of flight."

"I can," Arystar shrugged at Henry's quizzical look, "It's all based around wing span, stamina, and strength when it comes to flight, right? I have all three." Lucas stepped back as the wing lifted to extend out to show a shadow of its full span. Arystar flapped a few times, trying to right the tension in his wings from laying on them all night before he stretched his arms above his head and stretched his spine as they pulled against his back, easily hidden by the materials of his shirt. "I guess just no flying while they heal."

Lucas picked up the phone when they heard it ring, "It's Jo, you've got a case."

Henry blinked and frowned toward Arystar, "I'm fine Doc, go have fun solving mysteries. I just can't promise I'll be here when you get back. I should get going anyway."

"Just do me a favor? Stay out of my morgue for at least a week, at least without calling first?"

Arystar chuckled, "Can't promise something like that, I never know if I can keep it or not."

Chapter

Henry blinked at the body being brought in, Hanson accompanying it, "Kid got plowed on the Roosevelt Bridge, tragic really. He was even on the pedestrian walk. The cab just plowed through it and into the water."

Henry couldn't stop the shudder at 'cab', he still had issues with them after his multiple abductions. "No need for me then?"

"Jo said to make sure you saw the body," Hanson shrugged. "No sign of the cabby yet but the tide's been kinda high from all the rain. Might be awhile before they find where the cab landed. They're still searching the waters." Hanson just leaned against the table, "I still can't figure out how the cab even got over the barrier and airborne. The barricades are designed to even stop a semi from getting through aren't they?"

Henry winced again as he pulled back the cover and saw the familiar face behind the bag, "I don't think it was an accident. I think he was the target."

"Oh? Do we have a serial I don't know about?"

"Only a serial resident. Lucas, do you know anything about draining lungs? Not the lining the lung itself."

Lucas gave an odd wince, "Not on the living Doc, sorry, I'm not that skilled at it to trust myself to not cause damage."

"I'll do it then, get me some tubing, I'll need help holding him upright."

"Living, say that again?"

"Difficult to explain Detective, just trust this wasn't a murder it was an attempt," Henry held out his arms when he had the young man lifted to lean against him and allowed Lucas to clumsily pull the gloves onto his hands. "Detective you seem more comfortable holding him up if you'd like to assist. We need to drain the water from his lungs then he'll be able to answer what he can about who tried to kill him."

Henry, for the first time, noticed hints of blood as he made the incision at the young man's back. _"Cause I don't want it to…"_ "He was unconscious before he hit the water." Lucas winced at the length of tubing the doctor fed into the incision before pulling a tray to set below the line, allowing the water to drain since they didn't have any type of pump on hand. "He must have been knocked out by the force of the impact." Henry checked his legs, bruising, but nothing to indicate a high speed impact. He checked the front of the chest and noted a splash of bruising across the chest and a soft press told him several ribs had been severely damaged. "The car hit him in the chest. He'll be paralyzed," Henry didn't even think about why it was so difficult to hold the young man upright, now he understood. "His spine is probably broken too. Legs, hips," the body had been found in the water, had landed there after the impact. "He won't be conscious for awhile." Henry blinked and shook his head.

Everyone jumped at the sudden rattle of a gasp not 15 minutes later once they started draining the other lung. Hanson jumped back, looking extremely pale while Lucas and Henry jumped up and rushed when the body tried to sit upright, surprised when the man actually made it upright to cough up the rest of the water in his lungs.

"Not my fault this time," was the first thing out of the young man's mouth when he finally stopped coughing.

"Trust me, I'm well aware. How are you able to move? Your spine should be snapped from the impact of the car."

"I'd just finished off the Akuma when I saw headlights aimed at me, I remember my chest hurting and hearing screeching. I was lights out after that."

"Do you remember the man behind the wheel?" Henry asked as he helped keep the man still while he pulled the tubes free.

"No, I know someone was at the wheel but the brights were on, couldn't see anything past them."

"Anything else you can remember, anything odd?"

Arystar shook his head, "Just, if you find a car in the water that looked like something had been clawing at, that's the one that hit me," he lifted a hand with black claws to show some paint wedged under them that not even the river could wash away. "I think I even broke a nail," he winced at the raw fingers on his left hand, noticing one claw missing. "Wait, when everything was going dark, I felt something hit my back, it wasn't the water. The driver, the driver opened the door. I saw him leaning out but, I don't know what happened after that. I think we hit a support on the bridge, or rather I did."

"Good god it looks like Kruger got this thing," Lucas blurted out the moment they finally got to examining the cab that had finally been found and pulled from the river.

"Arystar hadn't been joking about clawing," the hood was torn to hell; large deep gouges across it, all within the young man's reaching distance. Various portions of the engine were clearly damaged and mangle where hands had grabbed for some form of support not only clawed to get free. "The type of panic to be able to do this…" Henry had to blink the memories of his own impromptu trip into the river. How deep his own nails had gouged at the paneling. Arystar's claws where lethal by any means let alone in a true life or death panic.

"Doc, found something." Lucas was reaching through as set of claw marks into the engine, a gloved hand pulled back to show a very large black claw. "Damn, this looks like an animal's claw…"

"Well Arystar is very far from the norm after all," Henry bagged the claw and blinked at the driver door. "Arystar said he saw the driver push the door open."

He didn't even have to touch the door, his mind ran through every possible scenario for the denting around the edges; inward bow at the frame of the door, outward bow at the edge of the door, roughly at the height where an individual leaned out when they exited a vehicle. He couldn't help the slightly dark smile, "Hope it hurt, at this point you more than deserved that."

"Say somethin' Doc?" Lucas popped his head up from taking samples from the front bumper of the vehicle.

"No, just muttering to myself. Abe says I have a bad habit of that."

Lucas shrugged and nodded, "Well it wouldn't be you if you didn't, right Doc?"

"Right," Henry blinked. "I'm going to call Jo, any chance you have your phone on you?" Henry reached out without looking away from the denting in the door, making Lucas smile as he unlocked the phone before he set it in the outstretched hand.

"Sure thing Sherlock." Lucas blinked at Henry's intent gaze as he dialed and shrugged, musta been in full Sherlock mode to not even register that one. He wondered what was on the Doc's mind.

"Jo, It's Henry I borrowed Lucas' phone. Odd question, any indecent exposure charges last night? On the East River?"

"Are you checking in to see if you were sleep walking again and didn't even remember if you were arrested?"

Henry winced, giving a nervous chuckle, "Well anxiety has been known to cause it to get worse, and I have been getting very little sleep so quite possibly?"

"Yeah, I get that Henry, I meant it as a joke." Jo fell quiet and Henry could hear the typing in the background, "Well there is one but that's just some guy peeing in public, not your style-"

"Why thank you Detective for inferring I know how to use the facilities properly."

Jo forcing the silence told Henry she was trying not to laugh, "Well it's true. Anyway that's about it."

"Any chance of an ambulance called to the Roosevelt bridge? A male with a sever neck injury?"

"Where's this going?" Henry smiled at the question while he heard the frantic typing. "Nope, car going off the bridge, pedestrian sighted in the crash. No other injured noted."

"Thank you Detective, if you could check down in the morgue. Arystar is visiting again and I honestly don't want him running off while I'm away."

"Away, Henry what are you up to?" Jo's voice dropped to a hissing whisper, "Why am I not there with you if you're working a case?"

"Hanson is here, I believe he went for coffee or possibly the facilities at the moment. We're investigating one of Arystar's 'deaths'. He was the pedestrian on the bridge last night."

"Oh my god, wait, you said he's awake?"

"Yes, so if you find him sleeping please call me back at this number we'll head back immediately in case his injuries were worse than he lead on."

"Alright, I get it."

"Thank you Jo."

Chapter

Arystar yawned as he was nearly drug into the old antique shop by the good doctor. "Henry I really should head home, I'm exhausted."

"You most likely have a concussion and have admitted to not having anyone at home that can wake you. And I figured you'd like a soft warm bed instead of a cold slab to sleep on."

"Yer not wrong," Arystar's eyes glanced around, the shop had various pieces from damn near every decade within the last century.

"I honestly shouldn't even let you outside after that crash, how on earth are you already recovered? Your spine was no doubt snapped, and your ribs were entirely broken."

"Goes with the territory. It's just the way I am."

Henry sighed as he lead the young man into the kitchen to start making tea, suddenly blinking when Abe already had a mug ready for him, "Jo called, said you'd had a long day."

"Thank you Abraham." Henry inhaled and sighed at the aroma, he'd been living off coffee for the last several days and this was heavenly by comparison.

"I can see why it's been a rough month," Arystar shrugged at Abe's eyes looking him over.

"Yeah, it sucks to be me, I know."

Abe smirked, "I'm Abe."

"Arystar," Arystar extended a hand, "Most people call me Al though."

"Alright I'm going to start with the basics, how old are you?"

Arystar smirked and set in a nearby chair, "How old do you think I am?"

That got an brow quirk from both, making Arystar smile softly and shake his head, "Well, I'd say if you're 20 then Henry is 20."

Henry blinked and shook his head, what on earth was Abe going on about?

"Well, you wouldn't be wrong with that assessment."

Henry's eyes went wide at the shrug, "Meaning?"

"Mid 40s. Sorry to burst your bubble Doc, but I'm older than I look. This is just the age my Innocence thought of as 'peak physical condition' for me." He shrugged and smiled his thanks at the tea held out to him. "I just never aged past 19. Don't males usually peak at 18-20 or something?"

Henry blinked and shook his head, "Generally yes, at least on growth."

"It decided I was the best predator at 19 then." Arystar took a sip of the tea and smiled, "Did your lieutenant ever get around to telling you about the Exorcists?"

"No we've all been rather busy."

Arystar sighed, it was going to be a long night…

Arystar growled, stuffing his head under the pillow he'd been provided at the shake starting at his shoulder, "Al, wake up kid, gotta check up on you."

"I'm awake Abe, consider me checked on." He heard a muffled chuckle before growling deeply as he sat up. "Henry go to bed?"

"Yeah, he's got an early day tomorrow."

"Least one of us gets to sleep," Arystar winced at the light shown into his eyes one at a time, "Didn't think you were a doctor."

"I'm not, my father was and Henry's been around a long time so I picked a lot of stuff up."

"Mmhmm," was hummed as his eyes started drooping once the light was gone.

"Any headaches or nausea?"

"Nope feeling a little hungry though what with being up most of the night. I told the Doc I was fine why the hell are we continuing this?"

"Henry's a worrier, comes from being a doctor so long."

"And bringing up a child," Arystar added, making Abe blink at him as he yawned. "I might not know his story and it's not my place to know but I do know we share something in common. He never even blinked at me waking up the first time. He only looked at me with eyes that betrayed his age and made sure I was back on my feet and not exposed to anyone accept the witnesses. That screams a man with age and secrets." Abe was stepping back as Arystar settled back in, "I don't care about the story, if I find out, I find out, if I don't I don't. But I knew Henry was a safe person I could go back to when injured or I never would have been near him again."

"What gave me away?"

Arystar blinked at the man that was backing for the door, "Takes one to know one. Only my secret involves hiding my partners." Arystar shrugged and blinked out from under the pillow, "I'd rather sleep the rest of the night and since I definitely don't have a concussion can I have your word that I can?"

Abe checked his watch, "I don't see two hours being too big of a problem and I could use a bit of actual rest myself."

"Good it's decided then."

Arystar grumbled as he woke up, confused in a half asleep state before realizing where he was. He stumbled down the stairs and mumbled at the sight of Henry at the table, reading the paper.

"Good morning Arystar, still feeling alright?"

"Broken sleep is the worst otherwise, still fine." He flopped down toward the end of the table, instantly knowing the seat across from Henry was taken. "Starving, but fine."

"How long have you been an Exorcist?"

Arystar yawned, making Abe blink and look at Henry at the sight of sharp teeth. Henry just smiled and shook his head. "Since I was a kid, well really was a kid I mean."

"Mind if I check you over?" Henry was already setting down his paper to stand up.

"Sure Doc, if that will put your mind at ease," Arystar stood and tugged off his sleep ruffled shirt, making Abe's eyes go wide. "Yeah, goes with the territory."

"Oh my god kid what the hell kinda life have you been leading?"

Arystar couldn't help but smirk as he didn't even wince as Henry was pressing across where the bruising had been, "Kill or be killed."

"How are you legs doing?"

"Fine, but I'm not taking off my pants to verify, so sorry."

Henry chuckled as he checked across Arystar's back, "Can you open your wings please?"

"Wait, wings, what?"

"Yes Arystar is rather, built like a predator. Including a means of flight."

Abe nearly dropped the pan he was bringing to the table as Arystar stretched carefully and spread one black wing out so Henry could examine it. "Well, we might have a few new rules at the table… kindly keep those out of the butter and jam."

Arystar kept his wings back away from the table once Henry was done examining the fully recovered wings. "I promise I won't use them at the table, but since they're stretch do you mind if I keep them?"

"The shop's not open yet so why not?"

It took a bit of shuffling but Arystar was able to get his wings back through the slits in his shirt and sit back down once the meal was ready. "Henry you look like you have more questions to ask," Arystar stated as he spread jam over his toast.

"Honestly Arystar if I asked them all you'd still be answering them into next century."

"I was born like this, well for the most part, to take care of the basic ones. My father and I were so close in appearance I still get some of his old friends calling me by his name, so you can guess where I got the majority of my genetics. He was an Exorcist and so was my mother, I'm the first known child of two Exorcists so they figured that as the cause of me. At least the cause of my excess strength and speed as a child and the ability to recover from injuries quickly. But then that could have just been father's genetics again." Arystar paused to sip at his coffee, "Dad was a real freak compared to the other Exorcists so we're not really sure about all that's going on with me, just that my Innocence seems to want me to remain alive or keeps me suspended until I'm in ample conditions to allow healing."

"Don't put me in the ground, you said that more than once."

"It's happened more than once," Arystar's eyes were distant. "I was lucky the first time, I blacked out rather quickly and Maria was able to find me through my golem. The others weren't so lucky. That's why they tend to keep a Finder close by or another Exorcist in the area I'm in. But at the moment unfortunately I don't have either," Arystar's eyes turned sad.

"Why New York?"

Arystar gave a sudden sharp sound that could have been a laugh, "When was the last time you've ever had a day without a single death here? Especially an unsolvable one? This place is prime real-estate for the Earl to forge his deals and build more creations."

"The Earl?"

"Basically the devil, he makes sweet promises and delivers deadly consequences. His biggest lie is, 'I can give them back to you, if that's what you want,' but it always ends in death and not reunion."

"How so?" Henry's meal was completely forgotten as he leaned forward.

"Because all he does is use souls as weapons. And these weapons? They need a body to house it and death to make it grow stronger." Arystar jumped at the sudden knocking, making Abe jump up to check the door.

"Relax it's only Jo."

Henry shot a look toward Arystar, "It's your choice but to my knowledge she hasn't seen those yet," he nodded toward Arystar's wings as he head the door chime.

"I'm an Exorcist, it doesn't matter if I'm a freak, it comes with the territory."

Henry frowned, eyes sad, if only he had that freedom. "Then don't bother yourself with it, son, Jo's practically seen it all working with the NYPD," he patted the young man's shoulder as he smiled and stood, knowing that Jo was probably there to pick him up for a case.

Arystar had insisted on offering Abe some help in the shop in repayment for all the trouble he'd put the two of them through the night before so he wasn't too surprised when he was still there around noon when he heard the phone start ringing. "Al, could you get that," was called from upstairs, making Arystar wonder if they had more than one phone in the house or not.

"Uh, sure," he called back up as he shrugged and picked up the phone. "Abe's antiques."

"Arystar? What are you still doing at the shop? Is Abraham okay?"

"Henry? Oh yeah Abe's fine I was just helping out for all the trouble I put him through with not sleeping well and all. What do you need?"

"Um, just tell Abraham I need a change of clothes would you?"

"Okay sure, if that's all I'll head upstairs and let him know."

"Thank you Arystar."

Arystar was incredible confused at Abe's face when he relayed the message. "Could you possibly look out for the shop for a bit? It shouldn't be more than 30 minutes but traffic can be murder."

Arystar smirked and nodded, "Sure Abe, I'll just let any customers know it's browsing only at the moment and they'll have to come back for purchases."

"Thanks kid, you're a peach."

Arystar winced slightly at the slam of the door, not even thinking twice about the incident. After all, working in a morgue? Henry had to blow through clothes about as fast as he himself did, just from the stains alone.

Arystar blinked at the two of them walking back in about 45 minutes later, "Oh, was there a contamination in the morgue?"

Henry blinked at him in confusion, then Abe reached up to scratch at the doctor's wet hair. "Oh, right yes. Just a slight one. Acid spill, I was testing some chemicals found within the victim, looked like a drug mule but tested negative for any drugs so-" Henry brow furrowed at Arystar's knowing smirk.

"Did you know your heart rate skyrockets when you lie?" Henry's eyes widened as Abe blinked at Arystar's words. "Word of advice? Take a deep breath and commit to the lie. Lessens the increase and makes it easier to calm your pulse." Arystar's ear twitch slightly and he turned toward the door. "Another customer?"

"That's Jo's car," Abe whispered as a car pulled up.

Henry kept glancing toward the door and back to Arystar, his eyes kept getting more and more worried. "Doc, breathe, suffocation isn't a pleasant death."

Henry couldn't help the hysterical laugh that suddenly burst from his throat just as the door opened, "No, it isn't, is it?"

"What'd I miss?" Jo asked the moment she walked through the door at Henry, Abe, and Arystar laughing.

"Nothing Detective," Henry supplied once he started calming.

"Just a morbid conversation between a vampire and coroner," Arystar finished when Henry started trying to keep himself from chuckling again, not that the joke didn't make it a lot harder not to.

Chapter

Arystar was airborne this time as he crossed the East River, the cab incident leaving him with a few mental marks on taking to the bridge on foot, and happened to catch sight of sudden splashing in the water. Curiosity got the better of him and he dipped his wings downward to kill the wind current taking him across and circled back. It was a human floundering in the water. He instantly swooped down, intending to scoop them up but didn't make it before the panicked flailing drug them back down, he happened to catch a wrist with his tail as he swooped by, instantly feeling the pull of nearly dead weight as he started towing the person to shore. "Ouch hey I'm trying to help!" Blunt nails had grabbed at his tail and dug deep, making the man he was now towing go still and Arystar glanced back to recognize who he was towing to shore. "Henry?"

"Oh dear," was all the response he got until he felt the weight stop being dead and he released the doctor. "Um, any chance you could forget what you just witnessed?"

Arystar's eyes rolled skyward as the doctor started pulling himself out of the cold water and he automatically pulled orf his Order coat and held it out, "The naked part? Sure, been there… difficult to explain but within reason. It's the swimming in the freezing cold river I don't get."

"Henry," Arystar blinked and looked toward Abe just as he pulled up. "Oh great."

"That explains the need for clothes the other day, just not the how. Look, I'm not pressuring you, but if it's something recurring you may need more than one person to back you up on it." Arystar's eyes blinked toward the tree line of the park and he actually hissed, showing massive fangs before whatever he'd noticed seemed to go away. "Secrets are secrets and are only to be shared with those you trust, but I better go talk to Van or you might have some rather odd people trying to check in on you."

"Odd people?" Henry was still bundled in the coat, nearly swimming in it –for lack of a better term- while Abe was handing him a towel and a pair of sweats.

"The Black Order, remember how I said I rarely am alone? See the yellow jacket, hood up?" Arystar nodded toward an older man turning back toward the park, "That's a Finder, they help Exorcists. Ever since the burial incident I've always had one running up my ass making sure I don't fuck up when I do something out of character."

"Like dragging a naked man out of the river?"

"Bingo, I'll go tell him to keep his mouth shut but my hissing should have told him already."

"Arystar," Arystar stilled at the hand grabbing his wrist, "Am I safe is what I need to know."

"What have you sacrificed, what would you be willing to sacrifice to keep this secret?"

Henry opened his mouth then turned to Abe and Arystar instantly knew the moment he looked back, eyes trying to tear up, what they were to each other, "My life, here, and everything in it."

Arystar sighed and patted Abe's arm, just to get the look off his face, "Don't worry, your old man'll be fine. And I wasn't talking to Henry."

He left the two blinking after him as he quickly stomped toward his follower to set the record straight on the incident.

Arystar entered the shop with the customary ring of the overhead bell, smiling at Abe behind the counter. "Henry in or is he at the morgue?"

"He took a couple days… He's down in his batcave," Abe nodded toward the floor nearby, all Arystar had to do was tap the floor with his foot tentatively to notice the hatch and opened it. "Henry company," Abe called down as Arystar headed down the stairs.

"Arystar," Henry jumped up so fast he barely caught the flask he'd knocked over in his haste. "Is, is everything alright?"

"Fine Doc, why wouldn't it be?"

Henry visibly gulped then forced himself to relax as he smiled and offered Arystar a seat but the younger man shook his head, "Can we take this upstairs, I think I have something for you that you might find interesting."

Abe was shrugging and giving Henry wide eyes as Arystar just stepped past him and up the stairs, "Any idea what's going on pops?"

"I haven't the slightest."

Arystar pulled the two chairs close together, making sure a small table was between them. "Abe could you get a glass from the cabinet, something that wouldn't matter if it was broken please?" Henry flinched away when Arystar when the young man suddenly tapped his shoulder, "Relax Henry, I'm not going to hurt you, I won't touch you except one more time after now just have a seat."

"One more touch?"

"My father was old fashion, a gentleman, I swear it. Unless you say so, seeing as how you're scared of me at the moment, I won't touch you save for one more time. This I promise. After that if you relieve me of that promise it's up to you." Arystar pulled back the heavy chair to let Henry settle in it, "I don't want to startle you so if you could sit as close to the table as you can. Abe thank you, it won't be missed if it's broken?"

"That's right," Abe looked worried as it was set on the table before Arystar started walking around the room.

Arystar let his claws tap against the items as he went, listening and watching. At one particular vase both sets of hearts started blaring in his ears and he scooped it up to toss it a few inches into the air, hearing both men take a step in case he dropped it. He didn't. "This will do nicely. Now Doctor, care for a little experiment?"

"Experiment?" Arystar hummed and nodded as he set the vase down on the table, pushing it away when Henry reached out to take it, "No touching?"

"Not yet, leave that be Abe you take the cup," Abe blinked at the young man as he had the mug set in his hand. "I want to show you something very dear to me, it was my mother's you see. She died the night I was born, though most swear that night lasted forever," Arystar produced something from his coat. A large record from the look of it though it had clock bits and bobbles circling it that left it barely recognizable as a record. "Now," he took a seat and set the record down between them, "I'm going to touch you, I need to remain touching you while I explain this to keep your hands where they are while I explain everything alright?" Henry nodded but lifted his hands, a sense of morbid fascination suddenly taking hold. "Now when I let go of your hands keep them where they are, no exceptions. Do not reach out, do not follow instinct in this matter. Just think and feel one thing. _Stop._ Do you understand?"

Henry blinked in confusion as Arystar's grip tightened around his hands when he let them go slack, "Okay just don't respond, just react to the stimuli?"

"If ya wanna get complicated Doc, yeah, just don't move your hands, and only think/say/feel ' _stop'._ " Arystar turned to Abe, Henry's hands were suddenly released to sit on the table before he picked them up back to where Arystar had originally held them. "Abe when I count to 3 I want you to drop the mug, alright?"

Abe blinked, "Alright," he was still just as confused as his father was until Arystar picked up the vase.

Henry tensed, wanting/needing to grab it but did as he was told and just watch as Arystar held the vase out over the floor. "Arystar?"

"On 3. One, two, three," Arystar dropped the vase a split second before Abe did the cup. The older man already reaching for the higher valued item.

"STOP!" Henry cried out as he tried to dive for the vase, trapped when he realized how close his chair was to the table too late to save it. Nothing, silence, no breaking as his eyes winced shut. For the first time in 200 years, not including his first death, Henry had no idea what was happening or how it was happening. He blinked a few times, thinking it just his mind behaving oddly to the outer stimuli of a breaking family object but then realized that it seemed he was suddenly standing between moments in time. Arystar's eyes were turned toward the vase, a soft smile on his lips as Abe was in the middle of reaching for the vase, which was suspended, seemingly in time. "Oh my god," Henry side stepped everything and realized it didn't just occur within the shop but to the young couple walking passed, the cars driving by. Nothing moved, not even an eye blink. Arystar knew, Arystar knew, that's why he wanted to perform the 'experiment' he knew what was happening. Henry turned back and realized the record was nothing more than a shining golden blur, spinning above the table it had been set on.

He had to have answers, he stomped back to Arystar but he reached out, unsure how to stop whatever this was but then he realized the vase, he automatically grabbed it, saving in it case whatever this was stopped at any moment and time resumed. And just like that, the spell was broken. Abe stumbled forward as the sound of breaking porcelain was heard, grabbing at nothing as the record fell back to the table and Arystar merely blinked at Henry's absence before laughing, "I knew it. I just knew it the moment I met you."

"Knew what?"

"You're an Accommodator; you're the Time Exorcist."


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue

Henry walked forward into the bullpen of the NYPD when the elevator doors opened, his eyes kept skating around the room before dropping to the floor at the odd looks and sudden pauses, needing to speak with the Lieutenant.

"Henry, what's with the duds?" Hanson asked as he blinked at Henry's new wardrobe choice.

Henry just smirked at his taunts while Jo's eyes went wide as he walked by, noting the double take she did when she saw the crest on his new coat. "Lieutenant, a word?"

Lieutenant Reece's head tipped up before her eyes widened and she stood up to walk forward. "Henry, really?"

Henry nodded, "Yes, it seemed Arystar was here with another purpose than just Akuma hunting."

"Henry, Exorcists… they don't tend to live long," Reece looked so worried, as if she'd already lost the M.E.

"I have nothing but time Lieutenant, I'm sure I can manage to stay around for quite a bit."


End file.
